


Valerius puts Lucio in his place

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Aftercare, No closure, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: Valerius degrades Lucio until Lucio comes in his pants. That's about it





	Valerius puts Lucio in his place

Lucio stares over the table at Valerius again, hoping to catch his eye and have someone to get away from this boring and unimportant meeting with, but Valerius very deliberately avoids returning it. Lucio stretches his foot out, intending to run it up Valerius's thigh until he can no longer ignore him, but the table is just too wide that his foot meets only air.  
  
Minutes pass, and the meeting continues, and Lucio stares more aggressively, growing frustrated at how arrogantly he is being ignored. Eventually he gets sick of it and stands up suddenly, the sharp screech of his chair on the floor catching the whole room's attention.  
  
"Consul," he announces. Finally looking up at Lucio; Valerius cocks his brow, reaching for his wine. "Don't ignore me, Valerius." Lucio glances around the room, and then back to Val, and is sure that the consul's dignity is less important than his own entertainment. "Come with me to my chamber. We need a moment alone."  
  
He pushes his chair back further, and turns and leaves the room, not caring to look back. A few seconds pass, he's a few steps out of the room when he hears the door shut, and the clack of Valerius' heeled shoes accompanies his own footfalls. Lucio shoulders through a door into the nearest room, half hoping it's close enough that the whole court will hear Valerius calling his name.  
  
Valerius strides into the room after him, looking unimpressed, his fingertips white where he grips his wine glass. In a quick movement, Lucio spins him around and pushes him back against the door as it closes, leaning over him. "Do you think you can get away with ignoring me? Do you think you have a place to deny me attention?" he spits.  
  
His blood turns in anger as Valerius refuses to bend, instead coolly levelling his gaze and looking Lucio in the eye. "Yes, Lucio. I think you could do without getting whatever you want, once in your life. I think I have my place to deny you whatever I don't want to give you. And I think you need to learn that there is such a thing as inappropriate timing. You really couldn't wait until the end of the meeting to get your dick wet?"  
  
There's a terrible scraping sound as Lucio's claws dig into the doorframe at this. "Excuse me???" His expression is still angry, but shock is subtly shifting into his features. Nobody talks back to him like this.  
  
"You heard me. You try act like you're dominant but really, you're nothing but desperate. It's disgusting. You want to control everything, but you can't even control yourself."  
  
Lucio feels his face grow hot at this. He should be insulted, he should be _furious_ , but instead all he feels is a little bit lightheaded as his blood rushes to his dick. He shifts his weight as it presses uncomfortably against a seam in his tight pants. Valerius opens his mouth to say more, but seems to notice the shift in Lucio's attitude, and his anger shifts to a sadistic smugness.  
  
"Oh, you're even getting off to this?" He taunts, sliding his eyes down Lucio's body and them back to his face. He huffs, and sips what hasn't spilled from his wine glass, taking his time before he continues. "I shouldn't be surprised. Like I said, you're desperate. You were planning on fucking me, weren't you? I bet you don't even know how much you want things to be the other way around. For me to push you to the ground and take your throat, or slam you over a table and have you calling my name until everyone knows what a bitch you really are. Should I do that? Should I show you how to be a proper bitch?"  
  
Lucio tries to swallow and it turns into a choked moan, his weight leaning more heavily against the door now. He wants to spit back retorts, to deny it, to put Val back in his place, but all he can really focus on is the roar of shame in his ears, and the pinch of his hard dick where it's trapped against his leg.  
  
Valerius takes his free hand, the one which isn't cupping his wine glass, and reaches down to run his palm over Lucio. "You really are just like a dog, do you know that?" He taunts. Lucio grits his teeth and inhales sharply, his face now a deep red. An unwarranted groan escapes him and Valerius chuckles, pushing his hand forwards, pinching and squeezing a little. "So eager to get off, so easy to get hard, you're - " but his words are cut short as Lucio lurches forward unexpectedly, his forehead landing on Valerius' shoulder, his claws digging deeper into the door as his other hand grabs Valerius' wrist. His hips jerk and grind erratically against Valerius' hand, an unmistakable hot and slick patch spreading across the crotch of his pants as he comes.  
  
They stand like that for a few seconds, Valerius still with surprise, and Lucio heaving ragged breaths, before Lucio stands up straight and opens his mouth indignantly to say something. Before any words can form, however, Valerius huffs and turns his back, leaving the room and a gawking Lucio in his wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any typos or things I forgot to tag!


End file.
